assasins creed el nacer de una leyenda
by berserker012
Summary: tras aver sido atacado por los templarios y rescatados por los asesinos descubre que su padre era uno de los mejores y ahora con el propósito de vengarse decide unirse a ellos
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 de las cenizas nace una historia

En alguna parte de un bosque esta un pequeño pueblo era un día tranquilo pero nos centraremos en el tejado de una casa donde se en con traba un adolecente de 13 años de edad con pelo plateado ojos rojos una camiseta de color negra una gabardina roja (como la de dan de dmc5) un pantalón azul y unas botas color café claro el joven estaba mirando e cielo tranquilo en eso se escucha a alguien hablarle al joven

Emil el almuerzo esta listo baja a comer-dijo una señora de 37 años que era su madre una mujer linda con pelo café ojos color morado y llevaba un vestido azul claro

Ya voy mama-dijo Emil bajando del techo de un salto y acercándose a su madre que estaba en la puerta de la casa ellos entraron y al entra avía una mesa y en la mesa estaba un niño con 10 sentado con una vestimenta casi igual a la de Emil con la acepción de que la gabardina era azul con detalles plateados en los bordes y tenia un pantalón negro(básicamente tiene la vestimenta de vergil de dmc3) y los ojos eran morados

Hola Emil-dijo el pequeño-hola nero-dijo Emil frotando el cabello de nero y sentándose al lado suyo luego de comer Emil se fue a tomar un paseo y como de costumbre la gente lo miraba mal y no era de esperarse su padre era mal visto por un rumor que se avía extendido diciendo que el era un asesino sicópata cosa que para Emil era una mentira luego de estar caminando por un rato se encontró con una o mas bien dicho su única amiga la cual lo defendió a el y anero cuando ellos llegaron al pueblo la chica se llamaba Paola tenia ojos color café oscuro una camisa azul con una chaqueta negra y un panta azul oscuro y unas botas negras y tenia misma edad de Emil

Hola Paola como estas-dijo Emil un poco alegre de ver a su amiga pero ella lo mira indiferente y un poco triste-que tienes paso algo-dijo Emil en eso ella lo mira y dice-mis padres van a obligar me a que me case con Ricardo-dijo ella-eso es in justo Ricardo es un pendejo de mierda solo sabe molestar a la gente-dijo Emil furioso y no era para menos Ricardo era el que avía esparcido el rumor del padre de Emil en el pueblo-y lo mejor es que are lo que quiera con ella-dijo una voz de tras de ellos-ya me preguntaba cuando aparecerías-dijo Emil in diferente-o un idiota no me avía fijado que estabas aquí-dijo la voz riendo mientras que de las sombras salía un muchacho de 15 años de edad-Paola que ases hablado con una basura como el-dijo el señalando a Emil-cállate el es mi amigo no como tu que solo eres un adinerado engreído-dilo ella furiosa lo dijo tan fuerte que todo el pueblo salió para ver que pasaba a la escena parecen la madre de Emil y nero y también lo padres de Ricardo y de Paola-que estas asiendo Paola te dijimos que hablara mas con el hijo de ese sádico –dijo el padre de Paola-el no es un sádico-dijo nero molesto por el cometario del padre de Paola-cállate insolente-dijo el padre de Ricardo-tranquilos es solo el hijo de un sádico ignórenlo-dijo Ricardo en eso recibe un golpe en la cara de parte de Emil-es todo ya me arte de ti bastado de mierda-dijo Emil empezando a pelear contra Ricardo ambos se daban golpes fluida mente en eso Ricardo saca una navaja de su bolsillo y intenta apuñalar a Emil pero Emil agarra su mano y le quita el arma-es en serio ni los engreídos pelean limpio bueno que esperar de basura como tu-dijo Emil riendo sarcástica mente mientras Ricardo lo golpeaba lleno de ira por el comentario de rente una parte del pueblo explota todos voltean a ver que pasa y en eso ven a varios tipos con vestimenta blanca y un casco con una crus pintada de rojo uno de ellos dice-ríndanse y entreguen este pueblo en nombre de dios si se resisten quemaremos el pueblo los que se rinda permanecerán vivos y los que no morirán-todos se quedaron callado por un instante-esta bien mi familia y yo nos rendimos-dijo Ricardo acercándose al grupo de solo dados-y ustedes quienes se creen que son-dijo el padre de Paola-nosotros somos el temple somos los siervos de dios-larguen se de aquí no queremos idiotas que dicen ser siervos de dios-todo el pueblo se negaba a apoyar al temple-bueno en vista de esto no tenemos mas opción que matara todos-acto seguido todos los templarios empezaron a quemar las casas y a matar a los aldeanos en eso una persona con un traje completa mente de blanco empezó amatar a varios templarios en eso unas tres personas con diferentes trajes pero de el mismo color ayudan a los aldeanos a escapar subiéndolos en carrosas de carga casi todos los aldeanos avían sido evacuados solo faltaba Emil nero y la madre de Emil Paola y sus padre justo cuando Emil subió a nero vio que Paola estaba corriendo de Ricardo en eso Emil corre para ayudar a Paola golpeando a Ricardo de lleno en la cara justo después Ricardo saco una pistola de pólvora y disparo Emil empujo a Paola paraqué no recibiera el disparo Emil serró los ojos esperando el disparo pero no sitio nada abrió los ojos para encontrar a su madre tirada en el suelo y sangrando uno de los tipos de blanco ayudo a Paola mientas que otro tomo a Emil y lo cargo-no espera déjame ayudarla-dijo Emil al borde del llanto-Emil hijo quiero pedirte algo-Emil miro a su madre-si madre-dijo Emil ya empezando a llorar-quiero que cuides a tu hermano y que te unas al credo de tu padre-dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y serrando los ojos-NOOOOOO mama no me dejes por favor no-dijo Emil ya empezando a soltar mares de lagrimas mientras que el tipo de blanco lo carga y sale corriendo una vez llegan a la carrosa de carga deja a Emil con los de mas y salen del lugar rápida mente Emil solo mira lo que alguna vez fue su pueblo y ahora convirtiendo se en cenizas-juro vengarme de ti Ricardo de eso malditos templarios aun que me cueste mi vida-dijo eso mirando dormir a su hermano a su lado-no eres el único que planear vengarse-Emil volteo y vio a Paola luego volteo a ver al tipo de blanco que se avía quedo atrás con los aldeanos-disculpa pero quienes son ustedes y por que nos ayudaron-el tipo miro a Emil y dijo-nosotros somos asesinos somos un credo que combate contra los templario quienes dicen ser los siervos de dios y peleamos encontrar de la verdad que ellos exponen por que nada es verdad todo esta permitido y los ayudamos por ti tu padre fue uno de los mejores asesinos-dijo el asesino terminando-entonces me uniré a ustedes por mi madre y por mi padre-dijo Emil en tono que demostraba seguridad-yo también me uniré-dijo Paola con el mismo tono de Emil-esta bien pero recuerden esto-dijo el asesino mirando a los dos en especial a Emil el cual dijo-nada es verdad todo es permitido (continuara)

Bueno este es mi primer fic gracia por ver si les gusto pronto el siguiente capitulo


	2. chapter 2 el inicio de un asesino

_Nota perdón por haber tardado tanto pero es que no me avía venido la inspiración pero ahora si o y el año de la historia es 1980 durante la eliminación de los templarios ahora con esto claro disfruten del capitulo _

_Capitulo 2 el inicio de un asesino_

_2 semanas después de escapar del pueblo todos los aldeanos estaban preocupados por lo que los asesinos podrían hacerles pero decidieron mejor a preocuparse de los templarios que podrían estarlos siguiendo Emil solo se preguntaba cuándo llegarían a su destino era de noche-cuando llegaremos a nuestro destino-pregunto Emil un poco aburrido-pronto aproximada mente en 3 horas-dijo un asesino con un reloj de bolsillo en la mano y acto seguido guardándolo-y que pasara cuando lleguemos-pregunto nero algo curioso-pues lo primero sería dejarlos en una casa para que se hospeden y puedan descansar-dijo el asesino mirándolos directa mente 3 horas después llegaron a un pueblo en una montaña con un templo en la cima al llegar a la entrada todos bajaron y a Emil y nero se les llevo a una casa donde no había nadie y una ves entraron cada quien fue a una habitación de las 2 que avía Emil se sentó en el borde de la cama pensando en lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante luego de reflexionar se decidió a dormir un poco en su sueño estaba caminando por un prado con flores muy hermoso asta que vio en un árbol un ave roja con amarillo el por instinto la asimilo con un fénix por como se veía el solo se quedo viendo el fénix asta que este empezó a volar rápido Asia arriba Emil miro fija mente Asia adonde se dirigía y la empezó a seguir Asia una montaña donde el fénix aterrizo sobre el lomo de un lobo blanco que lo miraba como si en cualquier momento lo fuera a atacar asta que en eso una voz suena diciendo-el fénix y el lobo de diferentes razas pero son como hermanos de nacimiento pero uno puede ser corrompido por el poder-después de que dijera eso el lobo y el fénix se empezaron a envolver por un aura oscura y el cielo paso de ser azul se nublo con nubes color carmesí los ojos Emil volteo a ver al fénix y al lobo los cuales lo miraron con ojos asesinos ante de cualquier otro movimiento Emil despertó y vio que apenas estaba amaneciendo Emil solo se recostó y empezó a pensar que avía sido aquel sueño a que se refería esa voz y que significaba luego de que ya estuviera un poco mas levantado el sol alguien toco a la puerta Emil fue a abrir y se topo con el asesino que los avía acompañado duran te el camino al pueblo pero esta vez no traía la capucha era un adolecente de 17 años con ojos cafés y un color de pelo negro-hola veo que ya despertaron necesito que me sigan a ver al gran maestro para algo muy importante-dijo el joven con una mirada muy seria Emil y nero so asintieron y lo siguieron durante el camino se les unió Paola ala cual también necesitaban una vez llegaron al entrar vieron varias personas con el mismo traje que el de que los guiaba alguno los miraron algunos asesinos saludaran a Emil y a nero y otros solo miraban y regresaban a lo que asían una vez entraron al templo donde fueron llevados a una habitación donde avía un escritorio y avía una persona mirándolos el asesino que los guiaba salió de la habitación la persona delante de ellos se retira la capucha que llevaba re velando a una mujer de unos 30 años de edad con una túnica negra que cubría todo su cuerpo tenia ojos color verde y un pelo rubio-asique ustedes 2 son los hijos de aquel asesino eeh-dijo eso mientras se sentaba en su escritorio-si por que la pregunta-dijo Emil cruzado de brazos-solo curiosidad digan me si me equivoco pero ustedes tres quieren convertirse en asesinos vera-los tres se quedaron callados un momento-si es verdad-dijeron los tres casi alunizo no-bien pero antes de ben de saber las reglas del credo el primero nunca comprometan a la hermandad el segundo alega tu hoja de la carne del inocente el tercero contengan su lengua asta que les de permiso de usarla y por ultimo quiero hablar contigo antes de que te vallas-dijo señalando a Emil-esta bien nero espérame fuera con Paola-dijo Emil muy serio mas que de costumbre-de acuerdo hermano-dijo nero saliendo de la aviación junto a Paola una vez estos salieron la mujer se presento-mi nombre es Alexandra soy la maestra de los asesinos de esta región-dijo ella de manera formal-y yo soy Emil-dijo presentándose-y dime por que quieres unirte al credo y no creo que sea para honrar el legado de tu padre verdad-dijo mientras se sentaba-no es solo para saldar una cuenta contra un templario-dijo Emil fría mente-escúchame Emil no puedo permitir que te unas al credo con deseos de venganza podrías comprometer a la hermandad-dijo Alexandra un tanto seria-escuche le juro que no comprometeré a la hermandad por mis deseos de venganza se lo juro-dijo Emil haciendo una pequeña reverencia-bien eso quería escuchar Emil retírate mañana empezara tu entrenamiento y se te dará tu traje de asesino-dijo Alexandra acto seguido Emil sale de la habitación y se retira junto con nero y Paola fueron a dar un recorrido asta que se encontraron con el asesino que los avía escoltado al templo-hola-dijo este alegre de verlos-veo que les fue bien con la gran maestra y perdón por no a verme presentado mi nombre es Samuel-dijo este con un tono alegre luego de un rato cada quien se fue a su casa Emil solo llego a su habitación a dormir avía sido un día muy largo para el y solo quería descansar Emil serró los ojos para poder dormir en otra parte del mudo especifica mente en España en la parte pobre de un ciudad había un casa con las luces encendidas y adentro avía una reunión con varios tipos encapuchados uno de ellos dijo-bien cuando atacaremos el templo de los asesino de sur-dijo uno con tono ansioso-muy pronto hermano recuerda que necesitamos a mas miembros de el temple para un ataque a gran escala-dijo el otro-bueno mientras matemos a esa escora por mi bien-dijo otro-pero según nuestras fuentes el hijo de ese bastardo esta ay asique abra que tener cuidado-dijo uno que llevaba una armadura blanca con una cruz roja en el casco-solo pido que ese me lo dejen a mi dijo que se quito la capucha revelando que era Ricardo- y quiero que vea coma torturo a su hermano y a su amiga-continuara_

**_Gracias por ver dejen rewvies y de paso disculpas por el retaso es que no tenia ideas pero mas vale tarde que nunca _**


End file.
